dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Vault
The Vault is a bonus instance, located in the Joker's Funhouse and accessible through the On Duty Menu after level 6. Players can access the Vault once during a certain period based on the type of account: *Free to Play: Once per week *Premium: Once every three days *Legendary: Once per day. The Vault must be visited once to complete the Vault Ambush! mission. Gameplay Joker's vault is filled with presents that fall from the ceiling over a short period of time. Breaking open the presents (with 1 hit each) earns the player a prize. Once all the presents are opened, the Vault run ends and the player is prompted to leave. There is no actual time limit, despite the Joker's taunting to that effect. While the prize loot that appears is up to random chance, it is usually appropriate to a player's level; lower levels will rarely receive Epic (purple) loot or Marks , but higher levels do receive lower-level prizes like Uncommon (green) loot. Balls of various sizes and bombs also drop randomly, causing some frustration as they push players around and obscure vision. Those were completely removed with game update 26 and slightly changed reintroduced with game update 31. Now, the presents, also can contain little Jokandroids, mostly drop, for Villan characters. Map Prizes Every present will drop a small amount of cash depending on player level, with a small chance for Uncommon or Unique style tokens and an even smaller chance for a flavor trinket or other forms of currency. All prizes can`t be traded, sell and they are not account-shareable. Unique Styles Clothing merchandise featuring a DC character's logo. Colors are locked, that is not changeable by the player. Movement Gear There are purple-quality gear drops that in addition to a unique style will also change a character's movement mode while equipped. However, the new movement mode will not have any skill upgrades *Monitor Propulsion Pack ( Flight ) - as used by the Joker in Legends PVP, particles and sounds included *Gloves of Clinging (Acrobatics) *Journeyman's Boots (Super Speed) Favorite Trinkets *Sinister Clockwork Key - Transforms you into one of Toyman 's dolls. *Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Legendary item that turns you into a ghost with Kryptonian powers. *Clown Nose - Transforms you into a mutated clown like Clownsanity inside Ace Chemicals. *Demon Figurine - Transforms you into a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female). *Lion Tooth Juju - Turns you into one of Circe's lion bestiamorphs. *Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a giant Superman-themed ball that can be thrown around for fun or to damage enemies. *OMAC Nanite Circuitry - Briefly changes you into an OMAC increasing toughness and health for a short time. *Manhunter Circuitry - Disguises you as a Manhunter. *Death Blossom Seed - Summons a Death Blossom that aids you in combat for a shot period of time, when it withers, near by allies are healed. Most of these are only cosmetic changes and have no practical uses. Transformations will last several minutes and can be removed by activating the trinket again. They will also override any active model changes, like the Doomsday Form, that players briefly acquire in Smallville Allert. For a more complete listing of Vault items, please see Category:The Vault/Items. Marks Since Game Update 44 a tier adjusted guaranteed drop of marks has been introduced: *'Tier 1': 1 Mark of Triumph *'Tier 2': 5 Marks of Triumph *'Tier 3': 25 Marks of Triumph *'Tier 4': 125 Marks of Triumph *'Tier 5': 625 Marks of Triumph *'Tier 6': 1 Mark of Fury Before the Game Update 44, Mark of Triumph would always drop, once players had reached Level 30, with a rare chance to get 5 or even 25 Marks of Triumph. Extra Visits When a player reach level 9, with any new created character and after they complete, the Reseach and Development mission, Ambush Bug will sent a consumable Vault Ticket to the player, which is included in the Vault Ambush! mission. When consumed will give the player a one-time extra visit to the Vault. This is currently the only item capable of doing this and is a one-time bonus for every character. The Vault can be accessed through the On-Duty menu at any time, and you will be returned to the location you were at when you entered. The Multi-Use Vault Tickets hinted at by Ambush Bug are available via the in-game Marketplace button as a micro-transaction available for 100 Sony Station Cash (SC) per Single Use Vault Ticket, or 400 SC for a 5 use Multi-Use Vault Ticket. Trivia *The Vault looks very similar to a room in the Joker's Funhouse. *One of the largest balls will be blocking the door you may either smash it or when you finish it will blow up allowing you to leave. *Occasionally holiday event items such as Form: Snowman or Valentine's Heart Bed can be obtained from the vault during their respective holidays. *Vault drops are random, but some have shown that on lower levels, they get better gear, and otherwise on higher levels. *During the 2014 Halloween, the Vault was changed with a halloween decoration and a new soundtrack. *It was confirmed a Valentine-theme Vault for 2016's Valentine. Videos de:Der_Tresor Category:Glossary Category:Instances